Welcome 2 America
by born2danceforever
Summary: It's me again! OK this is one of the VK fics that I had in my head, this one is where they come to America and they have to do with me and my friend Jessica with our weirdness. The other one is where they come out of the manga and into the real world. I hope you enjoy! MS
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to America (Vampire Knight Fic)**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N- Okie doke me and my friend Jessica both love Vampire Knight and I wanted to write another fic of it but I couldn't decide on which one I wanted to do so I'm doin them both and this is one of them. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S- some characters may seem OOC.**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean 'bonding time'?!" Zero yelled at the Headmaster. "You're sending us to another country for Pete's Sake!"

All of a sudden Yuki busted through the door wearing a Hawaiian shirt and carrying a big suitcase yelling 'I'm ready!'

"Awww, you look so ADORABLE!" the Headmaster squeals running to his adoptive daughter and hugging her.

After that the rest of the gang showed up and gaped at the sight of Zero moping and shooting death glares at Headmaster, Yuki is Hawaiian clothing being hugged to death.

"What's going on?" Kaname asks cautiously.

"He's sending us to another country for 'bonding time'." Zero mumbles still shooting death glares.

"Where is he sending us too exactly?"

The Headmaster finally decided to let go of Yuki to explain the plan. "I have made arrangements to send you all to Hallettsville, Texas in America. You all will be attending school there as well to interact with other people as well with each other."

"When will we be leaving?" Ichijo asked.

"Midnight, tonight. So, do we all agree?"

"But what if they find out about us being vampires?" Ruka asked.

"I'll make sure that, that won't happen. Well?"

Everyone agreed to the idea-except Zero- and left to go to the dorms to start packing.

***In Texas* (Where me and Jessica come in)**

"So are you excited to get visitors staying with you and you're family?" Jessica asked sitting next to Mikayla at lunch.

"Definitely," she replied eagerly. "I'm so excited that I won't be the only kid around my age there!"

"Do you know anything about them?"

"All I know is that they are exchange students from Japan and their school principal is an old friend of my grandpa's. Otherwise I don't know what their names are or how old they are, my mom just said they were a little older than me and we are going to Corpus to pick them up later after school."

"Where will they be staying? I know they are at your house but where at?"

"We have a little house that's next door that we have set up. You want to come with; you could also spend the night since tomorrow's Saturday?"

"Sure, I'll tell my mom when I get home."

They spent the rest of lunch and most of recess talking about their favorite anime-Vampire Knight.

***That Night***

"Hi Jessica, ya'll ready to go?" Mikayla's mom asked as they were jumping in the car getting ready to go to Corpus.

They both replied with an eager nod wanting to hurry up and pick up the visitors.

***In Corpus w/ VP* (Sorry for Jumping a lot)**

"I'm SO excited!" Yuki exclaimed seeing the dock in the distance. "Headmaster said that his friend has a granddaughter who's really nice and funny who also has a friend that is also nice and funny."

"Geez, chill Yuki. If you get any more excited you might explode." Hanabusa joked. "I see a car; I see a car pulling up!"

"Now who's the one getting to excited?" Zero mumbled.

They finally pulled up and saw the car that Hanabusa saw with a banner saying 'Welcome to Texas' in English and Japanese. As they were walking towards the car they saw the back door popped open with two girls in the back listening to music and chatting about an anime and a woman in the driver's seat playing on her phone (my mother always does that!).

"Mom!" Mikayla shouted over the music. "They are finally here; get off of your damn phone!"

The two girls turned down the music and jumped out of the car; running to the newcomers.

"Hello!" Jessica said eagerly. "I'm Jessica or to Mikayla here Jessie Jess. Welcome to Texas!"

"Hello, I'm Kaname and my friends are Yuki, Zero, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, Rima, and Ichijo." Kaname spoke. "Thank you for letting us stay with you all."

"Gasp! You guys look like and have the same names as the characters from our favorite anime-Vampire Knight!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"You guys ready to go yet, we have two hours to get back home." Cyndi (Mikayla's mum) shouted over.

"We're coming! Come on you guys are going to love it here." Jessica said.

They all loaded into truck and 45 minutes later they had pulled up to a gas station to refuel.

"Jessie Jess, look at this." Mikayla giggled from the front handing Jessica a Vampire Knight official art book. "His name is Zero but his abs show that he is not a Zero."

All of a sudden Jessica did a purring sound and they both busted out laughing.

"What?!" Zero exclaimed grabbing the book from Jessica. "Where did you get this?!"

"From the bookstore of course they have a whole bunch of Vampire Knight Manga." Jessica explained trying to control her laughter.

Suddenly Zero tossed the book to Yuki and started banging on the windows 'Help me! Take me back to Japan!' When Zero had tossed the book to Yuki it had flipped to another page where all of the guys had their shirts off and everyone else saw this picture….

"HELP US!" all of the guys shouted and started to do what Zero is still doing.

10 minutes later Mikayla's mum had returned to the car and they had started on the road when a faint sound of music started to play.

"OHHHH, mum please turn it up!" Mikayla squealed.

Cyndi had turned it up before Jessica and Mikayla would explode in excitement. When the words started to play them both started to sing to it.

'**Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson.**

**Jessica**

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

**Mikayla  
**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  
**Jessica  
**Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?  
**Both**  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Mikayla**  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Both**  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Jessica**  
And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Mikayla**  
You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way  
**Jessica**  
I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way  
**Mikayla**  
Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
**Both**  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Jessica**  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Both**  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Mikayla**  
And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Jessica**  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
**Mikayla**  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad  
**Jessica**  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
**Both**  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

**Mikayla**

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

**Jessica**  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
**Both**  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
**Both**  
So call me, maybe?

When the song ended everybody else was holding their heads trying to block out the music.

"Gah, it's stuck in my head now!" Ichijo exclaimed.

Some were even mumbling the lyrics.

"Fine, we'll do another song," Mikayla said changing the station. "Oh, how about this one? This one is called 'High School Never Ends'."

**"High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup**

**Jessica**

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great  
**Mikayla**  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends  
**Jessica**  
Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five  
**Mikayla**  
Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back  
**Jessica**  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends  
**Both**  
High school never ends  
**Mikayla**  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends  
**Both**  
High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

Everyone was traumatized on what they had just heard 13 year old girls singing, and Mikayla's mother doesn't even react!

Should young girls be singing these types of songs?" Rima asked caustiously.

"Oh, I have a sick mind thanks to my friend Stephanie so Jessica is used to it and my mum doesn't really care, she knows that I've listened to it a million times." Mikayla said turning around to face everybody.

"Anyway, so what school did ya'll go to?" Jessica questioned

For the rest of the way back to the house Jessica and Mikayla had asked them a WHOLE bunch of different questions-until they got to the part where they asked what their favorite anime was.

"So, what is it?" Mikayla asked.

"We don't usually read or watch a lot of anime. Mainly Ichijo does." Akatsuki replied.

"Well, you guys need to watch Vampire Knight I have only read the manga but Mikayla here," Jessica said facing Mikayla. "Has watched it, like, a billion times. I'm pretty sure she has even memorized the lyrics to the theme song."

"It's true," (**It really is!)** Mikayla squealed. "I even have the song on my IPOD, but I left it at home so we can't listen to it now….."

"Guys get ready to jump out." Cyndi told them as they were pulling up the driveway. "And Kayla, be prepared 'cause Mimi said that Madison is over to spend the night since last weekend you didn't spend the night with her she came over here."

Mikayla groaned in agony. Apparently Madison (her 5-year old cousin) is a little demon child! "Can't she just wait till next weekend we have guests, and Jessica is here! She isn't prepared for that little demon!"

"Nope, you haven't seen her in a week; I think you need to spend some quality time with your cousin."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you, you she-devil." Mikayla mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

As they were parking the car a little girl ran out the door towards the car and just as Mikayla was getting out she ambushed her with a big hug.

"Mikayla," Madison whined. "Are you ready to have some fun with me tonight?!"

"Yep….. 'Dear Lord, please help me!'

When everybody else had gotten out of the car Madi ran over to them and started pestering them into playing with her. Surprisingly they had all agreed even though they just had a conversation in the car on how she was a demon child!

Once they were inside she made them all pretend they were horses. So they had all gotten down on all fours and started to crawl around.

Suddenly Madison jumped on Hanabusa's back and yelled 'Go horsey go!' she yanked on his hair telling him to move.

Jessica and Mikayla crawled over to him after Madison had gotten off of his back.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Mikayla questioned.

'Oh God, what did we get ourselves into?' the VK gang thought.

**A/N- there you go the very first chapter of my new story! Hope'd you enjoyed! In future chapters it will all be based on true events with Jessica and me, especially with my sick mind, THANK YOU STEPAHNIE!**

**R&R is you want a hug! **


	2. Sneak Peek-Chapter 2

**Welcome 2 America Sneak Peek**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- okay these are the sneak peeks of the next chapter and I'll keep doing this after every chapter so you have something to look forward to. Also it isn't in order on how I'm going to put it and I'm gonna put on some of them what gave me the idea.**

** Guards in London **

** Missing Pinky**

**Dancing  
**

**Marshmallows  
**

**Cameras  
**

**YouTube  
**

** Tail Chase**

** Horror Movies**

** Grape Joke (Thank You Stephanie!)**

** Driving Lesson**

** Serial Killer/Zombie attack**

** Older Men (blame me for telling Jessica Kaname's real age, which is like 10,000 years old I think and she had to make a little comment about Yuki and older guys…..)**

** Waking Up**

** Guitar Hero**

**Look forward to Chapter 2 now! And if you have any funny ideas PM me and I'll probably be able to put them in.  
**


End file.
